gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Destron Commander
Regarding Wudstar Wudstar did leave a response to the message I left on his talk page stating that he doesn't have as much time to devote to the wiki as he thought he would. I don't know how much time I'll have, but I'll do what I can. It does look like you're the most active user here. What do you think about petitioning Wudstar for SysOp status? Are you up to the challenge of running a community? Echtoran 19:02, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Another User Well, you've got one more user here now. I haven't edited anything yet, but that's because I wanted to get the lay of the land, make sure that I wouldn't be stepping on anyone's toes. You've been working hard, for sure, creating all of these stub pages and filling them with templates, but in the end, it's going to be far more work than one man can handle. I've got a lot of ideas that'll help to make things better and go much more smoothly. When I first went to Marvel Database, they were running things around much like you are, copying a bunch of sections into character profiles and comic pages. I convinced them to make use of Transclusion templates that created infoboxes, thus making it easy to put some basic information on each topic into the page. I'm no G.I. Joe expert, just a nostalgic fan, but I do know quite a bit about MediaWiki and how it works, and I'll be more than happy to apply that knowledge. Do you know if the agreement between Wudstar and My Useless Knowledge still stands? That guy's got more information on the characters than anything I've seen elsewhere. I only suggested that you petition for SysOp rights because someone needs to have it, and obviously, you're the only one working around here. Things need to be protected, deleted, and so on, and the bigger the community gets (which is bound to happen once there's a significant amount of content), the more important that will be. My hat's off to you, Destron. It's surprising to see someone work so hard at a project that someone else left to rot. Echtoran 03:04, 2 December 2007 (UTC) I can help Hey I don't know exactly what kind of information your looking for to fill everything out, I worked on Bazooka a lot, since I know his character pretty well, however I've never used edited wikipedia before. I'm willing to supply info, but I need someone to kinda format it. Thanks. Regarding File Cards Making exact copies of file cards would be a copyright violation, but quoting, paraphrasing, and rewriting them would all be allowed under US (and most other jurisdictions) copyright law. It's like when your local paper uses wire sources for national news articles. Considering the upcoming movie, and the fact that Hasbro has generally had good support for their fan communities, I would doubt that any waves would be made, anyhow. I never actually envisioned a full duplication of the file cards, anyway, but something similar could be used as a quick introduction to basic information for each character article. Listing the codename, real name, SN, specialty, and other such information, along with a brief and original paragraph or two based on the information from the file card, could be nice. With regards to site-wide edits, there's no specific tool, but I could easily script something, being a programmer by trade. This is why it's generally considered best practice in MediaWiki to use Transclusion Templates, so that changes can be made in as few places as possible for standard information. Let me know what you think about the file card section, and I'll dump everything, change it as needed, and re-import it. Cheers! Echtoran 14:48, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :So, are you already removing the sections by hand? At the rate you're going, you might finish before I can even get to scripting it out. :Echtoran 02:08, 11 December 2007 (UTC) Filecards I was wondering the same thing, but there are a few sites, yojoe included, that have the info from the filecards on them. Now another thing I was wondering about are pictures, what about including pictures of filecards. :Pictures of filecards should be governed under the Fair Use clause of copyright law, at least in the US and most other countries. This is what allows Wikipedia to include screen captures, scans of comic book covers, and other such first-party information. The necessary requirements to use these are that the original photographer has to grant permission to use the picture and that it not be such a detailed image as to replace the original source. :I think, however, that including the relevant information from file cards would be better, and we can always link to yojoe.com as our original source. :Echtoran 18:43, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Bazooka Citation As far as the Bazooka original dossier citation, I saved the image from when it was up on ebay a few years ago, and transcribed it from that.--Mizak23 19:31, 12 December 2007 (UTC) Well the image I do have isn't really clear.--Mizak23 16:42, 13 December 2007 (UTC) from Wudstar I would love to make you an admin, but I don't know how. I've been looking around for some kind of link, but to no avail. Thanks again for the assists, especially on categorizing these articles. I'm going to continue to work on episodes & individual issues for the forseeable future; I've got it all as hard copies (comics, videos, etc.) and don't mind doing it at all!--NebulanFree 03:35, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Have a pic to share. I found a really great pic of Baroness (ammo belt, high heels, AND the glasses, ¡YES!) Please send an e-mail to andering_reddson and I'll send it back ASAP. Andy REDDSON. :I think I know that picture. Did it come from My Useless Knowledge G.I. Joe website? --Destron Commander 15:45, 6 February 2008 (UTC) ::Uh- Ya. Actually, yes, it did. (¿How could you pass on that?) Sysop I told Wudstar how to make you a sysop, hopefully he will get my message. The reason I know is that I am a bureaucrat on another wikia. Cheers. DragonBallZ 03:14, 12 February 2008 (UTC) :You could, or I could contact the staff for you to receive administrator status. DragonBallZ 00:40, 13 February 2008 (UTC) ::I'll do this. Pleas read the admin guide for help with your new admin powers. Angela (talk) 03:42, 15 February 2008 (UTC)